The present invention relates to automatic dispensing machines of the type which are activated by encoded credit cards and more particularly to a method and apparatus for changing the secret number recorded on the encoded credit card.
Automatic dispensing machines, such as automated banking teller machines, have been developed which are capable of carrying on routine banking functions. Access to those machines is generally by way of a coded credit card that is under the control of the customer. Additional safety features are generally built into the machine such as requiring the customer to key into the system a secret number, which number is compared against the secret number recorded on the credit card. One of the main advantages associated with the use of an automated banking teller machine is the convenience afforded the customer in accessibility to the machine. This accessibility is greatly diminished if the customer cannot remember the secret number. The desired level of accessibility could be maintained if a number, which is familiar to the customer, could be used as the secret number. Generally assignment of the secret numbers is made on a random basis when the card is assigned to the customer. It would be highly desirable to be able to change the secret number to one that could be remembered by an individual customer, when, for example, the customer is having difficulty in remembering the assigned number.